Seven Years Of Faith
by gleekonmarswithmalfoy
Summary: Finn waited seven years for a sign and one day she gave him one.


**This is a Finchel future fic.**

**I cried throughout writing this and I don't even know why. It's probably the music. **

**Anyway, in this story, there is only one 24-year-old Finn Hudson, who just moved to a city that is probably New York, and does nothing but work, eat and sleep. He is lonely.**

**-Meaow.**

Finn left the unpacked boxes in no order in his new apartment, with only a few opened out of boredom. He only bothered to set up his CD player, which he listened to the radio on, whenever he felt especially alone.

The balcony doors were open, letting the occasional gentle breeze grace the bright, spacious living room.

He leant against a countertop of his new, small kitchen, stirring his coffee in an absent-minded way.

Then, he heard a giggle, musical, soft and unalarming. Finn put down his coffee mug.

It sounded just like –

''_Rachel?_'' Finn croaked out, too numb to feel anything, but the breeze, which brought along a dull sense of surprise.

Seven years and he still hadn't heard from her until now.

He'd been waiting. He didn't go out for drinks or clubbing with Puck, didn't go out to find a girl to move on, didn't do anything but wait.

He heard a soft, familiar piano introduction, coming from his CD player, in the room next door; the living room.

Finn's heart tightened. He hadn't heard this song in at least seven years. It felt like yesterday when he was there, singing that song.

He stepped into the living room, where a couple of boxes lay here and there.

Finn opened his mouth to call out, or sing the lyrics to the backing track that was playing…

But all he could manage was a feint tune.

He had forgotten the lyrics, which for so many years he tried to do out of grief at the loss of her.

After the loss of his star.

In the centre of the room was the small wooden table that would become his dining table. On it was a stack of music books, which he bought whilst in high school.

The top book was open.

He padded over and stared at the book.

'Faithfully' – by Journey.

Finn thought he was dreaming. Is she coming back?

''…Rachel…Is that – Is that…you?'' he called out quietly to the air.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight. _

Rachel's solo began, but the backing track played along with nothing. With no beautiful, flawless voice that was Rachel Berry's.

_Sendin' all my love along the wire._

Finn could hear her voice though. Like they were at the competition at that moment, which happened so many long, lonely years ago.

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family._

He told her he loved her that day, and it came to her as a shock.

''…Rachel…'' Finn cried softly, ''I love you.''

A breeze gave him goose bumps, but he felt as if she were there, singing to him.

_But right down the line it's been you and me._

Finn slid to the ground and started crying, crying only the way Rachel had seen him.

_Lovin' a music man ain't always what it's s'posed to be._

Rachel. She must be here.

_Oh, boy, you stand by me._

After so many years of waiting.

''…I'm forever yours,'' Finn sang brokenly, ''…faithfully.''

Maybe she finally came back, he hoped, the way he pleaded to her on that hospital bed, her eyes shut and never to be open again.

The song went on, but he couldn't.

He continued crying, the way he forced himself not to, at her funeral seven years ago.

''It's been seven years, Rachel…''Finn cried to the air, ''And I'm still waiting for you to come back.''

_Circus life, under the big top world._

''When will you come back?''

He waited.

''When?''

He threw the book across the room, her voice still ringing in his head.

_Wondering where I am; lost without you._

''And, why, Rachel?'' Finn croaked, hiccupping from the sobs.

''Why'd you go? Why didn't you say goodbye?''

''Why didn't you say something?''

''Why won't you say something?''

_I get the joy of rediscovering you._

Finn sang again, in hope she would reply.

''Oh, girl, you stand by me.''

''I'm forever yours…faithfully.''

_Faithfully…_

_I'm still yours._

_I'm still yours._

''_I'm still yours.'' _Rachel's voice drifted gently through the room. And together they sang the last line;

''Faithfully.''

**Hope you like it, because I felt pretty satisfied with writing something that wasn't 10 000 words long!**

**Please review.**

**-Meaow.**


End file.
